


A Bet.

by kemor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Futanari, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemor/pseuds/kemor
Summary: A commission.Mikasa loses a bet she made with Annie while on a party. After getting home, the blonde wants her reward. Right now. No is not an answer.Futa Annie and Mikasa. Dom Annie, sub Mikasa.





	A Bet.

The passing police car’s sirens threw some light at the nearby building, its beams cutting through the window. It lit up a small, messy apartment, most of the light falling on the kitchen and its table, that was almost entirely covered with books and leftovers of takeout food. 

The clock above the fridge struck 2 AM. Not that it made any sound to announce that. Even if it did no one would be there to hear it. It simply struck the hour. 

Not even a minute later some ruckus could be heard behind the door, with two voices whispering to one another, one of them annoyed and the other persistent. The lock in the door turned and soon enough it opened.

Two young women entered the apartment. One of them had shoulder length black, almost raven hair. She was also taller than the other girl, who had blonde, tied behind her head hair and blue eyes.

The taller girl closed the door and threw the keys away onto the nearby table. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, with a small dose of annoyance. Annoyance that soon grew in size quite quickly.

The shorter girl simply walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her head down. She crashed her lips against hers, her tongue immediately trying to pierce its way inside of her mouth. Upon succeeding, the taller girl grimaced slightly and put her hands on the blonde’s chest in an attempt to push her away. She succeeded.

“Stop it, Annie.” wheezed out the blackhaired girl, her cheeks slightly red. “You had too much to drink.”

“And whose fault is that, Mikasa?” asked Annie and pulled her back in, this time with more force. She put her tongue as deep as she could, exploring her girlfriend’s mouth. Mikasa felt herself getting weaker and so did her resistance.

Taking this as a sign of victory, Annie pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss Mikasa’s neck, much to her dismay – it was her weak spot.

“What else am I supposed to do? I’m horny.” whispered Annie, her breath tickling Mikasa’s skin. It send gentle sparks of electricity over her body, making it even harder to say no for the girl.

“I can tell.” muttered Mikasa and tried to push Annie once again, her mouth still leaving kisses on her neck. “I really am not in the mood tonight, so please, just stop this-”

“I may be drunk but I haven’t forgotten you lost that bet. You have no room to complain.” said Annie and went up to Mikasa’s jawline.

“We both know you cheated!” whined Mikasa, upset. “Besides, I agreed to that as a joke, I didn’t expect you to take it seriously!”

“Well, I did. So shut the hell up and obey.”

Annie’s stern words were followed by yet another deep kiss, one that pushed Mikasa’s body against the wall. Annie put her hand on the back of her head and held it close so that she wouldn’t escape again. Her free hand went down to Mikasa’s chest and soon she was fondling her left breast through her shirt while Mikasa tried to protest, muffled sounds escaping her mouth. They sent pleasant vibrations that were felt by both girls, which turned Annie on even more.

She quickly took her hand off Mikasa’s breast and put it on her already growing bulge that betrayed its owner and was peeking through her shorts. Annie smirked in triumph and continued to run her hand up and down Mikasa’s penis, with each rub making the girl gently whimper, her cheeks growing redder with each time.

Annie pulled her mouth away from Mikasa’s, their tongues leaving a slight trail of saliva that connected both of them. “Looks like you’re finally playing the part. Good.”

With that said she simply put her right leg behind Mikasa’s and swiped it to the side, making the girl fall down to the floor onto her butt. This startled her and as she opened her eyes she closed while falling, she was met with Annie’s crotch. Not wasting any time, Annie reached down and undid the zipper of her jeans. She pulled out her already fully erected 7 inch long penis and put it mere centimeters away from Mikasa’s lips.

Just when Mikasa opened her mouth to protest, Annie slid her dick in, immediately silencing the girl. She put in half of her length in one go and sighed gently from pleasure, the warmth of Mikasa’s mouth surrounding her glans.

Mikasa put her hands on Annie’s pelvis and tried to push, but she had none of that. She quickly grabbed Mikasa’s hands by the wrists and pulled them up, holding them high above her head. She then pinned them to the wall and pressed her wrists down with her left hand.

“You lost the bet, deal with it.” she said sternly. “Now, pay up.”

With that said, Annie began to slowly move in and out of Mikasa’s mouth while still keeping her arms secure over her head. Annie sighed quietly and gently closed her eyes, the pleasure already doing its work. She repeatedly pushed a little over a half in, only to then pull out just enough to keep her head in Mikasa’s mouth. While doing so she made sure to be slow and gentle – it would be no fun to break her toy this early into the night,

Mikasa’s eyes continuously shifted back and forth between Annie’s pelvis and face. The blonde was now quietly moaning, her movements forming a rhythm Mikasa was slowly getting adjusted to. Seeing her girlfriend’s face and hearing her voice was starting to make her excited, her own penis reacting to it accordingly. Her expression changed from troubled to a relaxed one and soon it turned iuto pleasure. 

Annie’s eyes opened quickly from a sudden spark of pleasure that hit her a second earlier. She looked down and her eyes met Mikasa’s, who repeated what she did. Each time Annie’s hips pulled back, Mikasa circled her tongue around her glans, hitting all the weak spots. This combined with Mikasa’s now horny, proud even face was too much for the blonde.

Annie increased the grip she had on Mikasa’s arms and pulled her penis back, only to then slam it as deep as she could, much to Mikasa’s shock. She released a gagging sound and tried to wiggle her way out of her restrains, but was ineffective in doing so. 

Annie closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, all of this while continuing to rock her hips back and forth, her speed slowly increasing. Mikasa’s closed eyes started to tear up, Annie’s dick making her gag, but not enough to rob her of air.

Now moaning loudly, Annie continued to rock her hips until she felt pleasure building up by the base of her penis. Knowing this feeling too well, she contemplated whether to go through with it or not for a second, before deciding not to. She had other plans for that.  
Annie pulled her penis out of Mikasa’s mouth in one movement. The girl immediately started to cough and wheeze for air, tears flowing down her face, her eyes still closed. Annie let go of Mikasa’s arms and reached down to her pants, pulling them down along with her panties in one go. She pulled her leg out of one sleeve and then kicked the pants away with the other, her lower half now completely naked. 

Mikasa opened her eyes, only to be met with the sight of Annie’s butt pressing against her face, something that could mean only one thing. Accepting her fate, Mikasa gulped and opened her mouth, her tongue landing on Annie’s asshole shortly after. The girl tensed up upon feeling something touch her vulnerable spot, but soon she relaxed, her body giving away to pleasure.

Mikasa gently put her hands on Annie’s hip and pulled herself closer, her tongue licking all over Annie’s hole, not leaving even a millimeter of skin untouched. Annie reached back and grabbed Mikasa’s hair, grabbing a handful of it while being vary of not hurting her. She user her other hand to pull her t-shirt up along with her bra, her fingers now pinching her already erect nipple. 

As Mikasa ate Annie’s ass out, the blonde continued to sigh through her nose in a sign of pleasure. Starting to feel confident, Mikasa smirked to herself and gently sneaked her tongue in, something that made Annie jump. 

Mikasa continued to swirl her tongue inside of Annie’s ass, her purring indicating she was doing a good job. Annie’s balls were directly before her chin, which Mikasa used to her advantage by using it to “accidentally” swipe them every now and then. She gently dug her nails into Annie’s skin much to her liking, something she’d learned not so long ago.

Annie grabbed more of Mikasa’s hair and started to grind her ass up and down on her face, Mikasa’s tongue obediently rolled out to let Annie grind her ass on it. The blonde started to breathe hard, the pleasant tingling slowly starting to affect her legs, her dick throbbing, hungry for touch, single drops of precum finding their way out.

Sensing that the time has come, Annie let go of Mikasa and turned around, only to grab her by the collar and force her to her feet. Without exchanging a word the girls marched to their joined bedroom and after turning the lights on, Annie turned around and started to undress her girlfriend while kissing her, who was helping her seconds later. 

Mikasa threw aside her shirt and undid her bra, revealing her breasts. With her top off, Annie turned Mikasa around once again and pushed her onto the bed, before kneeling before her and grabbing her shorts. She pulled them down along with Mikasa’s panties, revealing her 6 inch long penis. 

Mikasa frowned gently after seeing her Johnson. While being significantly shorter than her, Annie’s penis was not only longer, but thicker as well, which when combined with her small body gave the illusion of being even bigger than it was in reality. Mikasa, on the other hand, looked completely ordinary, average even. And it annoyed her.

With Mikasa now being completely naked, Annie decided it was time to act. She quickly got on top of her girlfriend and sealed her lips with hers, her right hand going directly for Mikasa’s balls. The blonde fondled them while molesting the brunette’s mouth, soft whimpers vibrating against her lips. Mikasa put her right hand on the back of Annie’s head, her hips gently rocking up and down in an attempt to make Annie change her focus from her balls to her dick. To no effect.

Annie merely smirked and ignored Mikasa’s throbbing penis on purpose, instead taking her hand off her balls. She took her lips away for a second in order to lick her fingers and went back to kissing Mikasa, her now wet fingers traveling to her butt. Without a warning, Annie gently slipped her index finger into Mikasa’s ass, much to her surprise. The girl tensed up from the sudden entrance, but she did not feel any pain. They were both already used to this sort of play.

Annie gently slid her finger in and out of Mikasa, her butt relaxing more and more with each second, which Annie took as her being ready. Before she moved, however, she spotted something with the corner of her eye and grinned deviously. 

“What is it?” asked her Mikasa and followed Annie, who stood up from the bed and walked up to Mikasa’s part of the closet. She felt her heart sink when the blonde reached for her red scarf and pulled it off its place. “Annie, what are you going to do?” she asked, scared. It was a gift from her childhood friend, one of the only people she could truly trust, both with her life and her secret.

“Stop whining, I won’t ruin it.” said annoyed Annie and grabbed the ends of the scarf. “Turn around and give me your arms.

Although still hesitant, Mikasa sighed gently through her nose and turned around. She raised her arms behind her back and waited for Annie’s next move.

The blonde put the middle of the scarf underneath Mikasa’s arms and threw the ends over the strained middle. She then pushed them underneath and grabbed the ends with her left hand, successfully tying Mikasa’s hands. As long as she held the scarf, Mikasa’s hands were bound. 

“Get on your knees.” she ordered and reached out for the bottle of lube that was by their bed. While Mikasa obeyed, Annie opened it with one hand and squeezed some lube onto her dick. She closed the bottle and started to gently jerk herself off in an attempt to spread the lubricant all over her length.

A moment later Mikasa felt something push against her hole, as Annie started to slowly slide inside of her. The girl bit her lower lip and tried to relax, Annie’s glans now inside of her. With the head in, Annie adjusted herself and started to slowly push herself in, knowing full well she could hurt her girlfriend if she made even the slightest mistake. A gentle moan escaped Mikasa’s mouth as Annie pushed half of her length in, her muscles adjusting to the intruder. The girls stayed that way for a moment, both of them waiting for Mikasa to get used to the feeling. They didn’t have to wait long and soon Annie pulled back and started to gently rock her hips.

Annie gripped the scarf hard and kept Mikasa’s arms in the air, an embarrassing moan slipping through her teeth, a moan caused by the tightness and warmth that was now surrounding her penis. Instincts taking over, Annie started to slide in and out, her hips creating a rhythm, Mikasa’s ass now being penetrated.

Mikasa kept on moaning, with occasional deep, rapid breaths taken in-between. Her head was hanging low, unable to land on the sheets because of Annie holding her up in the air with the restraints. Her eyes were closed, pure pleasure written on her face. Both girls were now moaning loudly, none of them giving a damn about the neighbors.

Seeing that as of right now this was no different from their usual sex, Annie frowned gently. That’s not how it was supposed to go. She was the dom today, a role she dreamed of for a long time now.

Annie raised her free hand and smacked Mikasa’s ass, much to her surprise. A shocked gasp escaped her mouth, her eyes snapping open. She turned her head around to look at her girlfriend, only to be spanked again.

“Who said you could look at me?” asked Annie and smacked her again, this time harder. 

“You...you surprised me, that’s all!” gasped Mikasa through her moans, much to Annie’s annoyance.

“Who said you could talk?” she hissed. “Am I not going fast enough? I can change that.”

She paused for a split second before increasing her speed, as well as pushing more of her length in, much to Mikasa’s shock. Her ass was now being thoroughly plowed, almost entirety of Annie’s dick sliding in and out of her ass at great speed, warmth spreading all over her body, strength oozing out of her like air from a punctured ball. By now she would have dropped onto the bed and buried her teeth in the sheets, her ass being the only part of her body now glued to the bed, but Annie held her limp body up, not letting it happen. 

Mikasa was now moaning so loud half of the building must have heard her, but Annie didn’t care. She continued to pound her girlfriend’s ass, her breathing getting louder and mixing with her moans. She could feel Mikasa’s muscles tense up and squeeze her dick so tight she could swear she was trying to crush it, which only increased her pleasure and made her thrust even faster, her hips now becoming a blur. Mikasa’s dick was now flopping up and down, slapping her stomach with a loud sound each time Annie thrust in. 

“A-Annie...” wheezed out Mikasa despite her order. “I-I’m gonna...”

Knowing full well what she meant, Annie’s eyes snapped open, senses coming back to her. She immediately stopped thrusting, much to Mikasa’s disappointment, who groaned in despair. “Why?!” she asked, her voice on the point of breaking. She was so close…

“Did you really think you could finish before me?” asked her Annie and untied Mikasa’s hands, but ordered her to keep them behind her back. Annie placed them on top of each other and pressed them against her lower back, tying them together. Mikasa’s arms were now stuck to her lower back.

“Also, I told you not to speak.” reminded the blonde and reached down to the floor for Mikasa’s panties, which she then pushed into her mouth, gagging her. “This should keep you quiet. As for your premature climax...”

To Mikasa’s horror, Annie reached to their drawer and pulled out an old shoelace, one they found in their closet few weeks ago and never bothered to throw away. She tried to protest, but her gagged mouth and tied hands made it impossible to escape. Annie started to tie the shoelace around the base of Mikasa’s throbbing penis and squeezed it rather hard.

“There. I will take this off when I’m satisfied.” Annie licked her lips and laid down on the bed. “Get on top of me. Now.”

With a glimpse of hatred in her eyes, Mikasa obediently climbed on top of Annie and aimed her hole above her dick, before slowly going down, Annie’s length filling her up once again. Once she sat on two-third of the length she opened her eyes and looked at Annie, who merely raised an eyebrow in anticipation, a clear sign she was not going to do the moving.

Cursing in her mind, Mikasa got comfortable and started to jump up and down, now fully riding Annie. Soon both girls were taken in by the pleasure once again, Mikasa’s moans successfully muffled by her gag. Her penis was moving around in a circular, even hypnotising motion, still hard and begging for touch, a touch that Annie had no intention of giving it. At least not yet.

Mikasa’s rhythm sped up, her breathing hard and irregular, her muscles tensing up again. Annie knew she was getting close, but now it did not matter. She couldn’t finish even if she wanted to.

Mikasa’s mind was in pieces, thoughts racing over one another so fast she thought she was going crazy. All she wanted was to cum, but the knot tied on her penis made it impossible, rendering her in the permanent state of being one step away from climax, something that was starting to drive her crazy.

Mikasa’s gag was now proving to be barely helpful, her noises so loud they were covering Annie’s moans, which were not silent either. The bed was rocking back and forth which each drop of Mikasa’s body, her muscles gripping Annie’s penis hard, driving her insane. 

Annie put her hands on Mikasa’s breasts and pinched her nipples, which sent sparks of electricity all over her body, pushing her even further. Knowing that she was close herself and unwilling to let it slip again, Annie began to thrust from beneath, both girls lost in their own rhythm, their eyes closed, both focused on their own pleasure, their heavy moans and breathing merging.

Burning sensation started to take over the base of Annie’s penis and with few final thrusts she buried her dick up Mikasa’s ass up to her balls, climax taking over her body, her hot semen shooting up Mikasa. Annie’s toes tensed up and spread awkwardly, a small scream of pleasure escaping her throat, her body being heavily shaken by waves of pleasure.

After the two first waves of her climax, Annie clumsily and blindly reached out to Mikasa’s dick and undid the shoelace, finally letting the girl finish. Not even a second later Mikasa came hard, a muffled howl filling their bedroom, her head lifted up towards the ceiling, as she started to violently splatter her cum all over Annie’s chest and even face, her whole body tense and hot from pleasure.

It took them good 30 seconds, but once both girls finished their orgasms, Mikasa collapsed onto Annie, her now going limp dick still in her ass. They were both out of breath and sweaty. Mikasa tiredly worked her mouth and spat out the panties, now soaking wet from her saliva. Her breathing was uneven but satisfied.

Annie reached out and untied Mikasa’s arms, carefully putting the scarf on the table next to their bed and grabbed a wet wipe to clean her chin and cheeks off Mikasa’s love juices. Mikasa rolled off Annie, her dick sliding out of Mikasa’s now expanded hole, her member gleaming in the light from cum and lube. 

Mikasa plopped on her side of the bed and stared at the ceiling with tired, half closed eyes.

“I’m never betting with you again.” she said in-between her pants.

Annie snorted in amusement and looked at her girlfriend. “That’s a shame.” she said.

Mikasa looked at her and smiled after a second. “Well...maybe not never.” she said and gently laughed, before kissing Annie on the lips.

Annie returned the kiss and hugged Mikasa in a token of gratitude. “I love you.” she said after breaking the kiss.

“I love you too.”

With that said, the girls went straight to sleep, not bothered by how dirty was their bed, and them, for that matter. If anything, it opened a window of opportunity for a share shower in the morning.

Spiced up by a small role reversal in Mikasa’s mind.


End file.
